


i think i remember you

by orphan_account



Category: IT 1990
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a demissexual, F/F, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Em 1985, anos antes dos acontecimentos finais em Derry, Richie está em NY para ser DJ em um evento de gala. Seu agente contrata o melhor serviço de limousines da cidade e Richie tem a sensação de que conhece seu motorista de algum lugar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i think i remember you

**1985**

Era mais um daqueles dias que Eddie acordava pouco disposto a produzir qualquer coisa, com a mente cheia de sonhos noturnos que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Seus olhos se abriram sob a luz que entrava da janela e por um momento ele se sentiu com treze anos novamente, em um verão alucinante e aparentemente esquecível de sua vida. Querendo evitar uma dor de cabeça por tentar se lembrar do porque os raios de sol o faziam se sentir um pouco mais seguro e menos ele, Eddie se levantou da cama sem muitas cerimônias, verificando o horário no relógio da parede e vendo que eram apenas sete horas. Seu trabalho começaria apenas às nove.

Era uma sexta-feira e obviamente, nas sextas, Eddie ficaria no escritório, verificando papeladas e notas de pagamentos sem graça. Ele havia montado um circuito novo para as limousines naquele mês e precisava verificar se estava dando certo. Além disso, deveria fechar as folhas de pagamentos de seus funcionários, não querendo trazer a insatisfação dos mesmos. Eddie sempre se preocupava com isso, pois sabia que funcionários infelizes traziam apenas dívidas e revoluções desnecessárias visadas pelas leis trabalhistas da época.

Bem, ele tinha muito coisa para fazer, sem dúvidas. Contudo, hoje em especial, Eddie sentia vontade de dirigir. Foi um dos principais motivos que se tornou motorista, em primeiro lugar. Ele havia feito cursos de administração mas nunca gostou, apesar deles terem sido úteis para fazê-lo crescer. Mas ele gostava de dirigir. Foi por isso que ele comprou aquela limousine e começou com aluguéis para debutantes, noivas e algumas sub-celebridades. A limousine foi uma das primeiras rebeldias que ele provocou diante de sua mãe. A primeira rebeldia, de fato, ele não conseguia se lembrar. Se ele se esforçasse, lembraria-se de um braço quebrado, mas ele nunca tinha plena certeza se era uma lembrança ou apenas sua imaginação.

Apesar dele ter tentado fugir de sua mãe quatro vezes durante toda sua vida, Eddie acabava sempre voltando aos sufocantes abraços de Sonia Kaspbrak. Esse fato era sempre colocado em pauta quando conseguia ouvir os passos de sua mãe no andar debaixo; ele se sentia um pouco patético por isso. Tinha trinta e poucos anos e ainda morava com sua mãe, uma idosa prestativa até demais que ainda o tratava como se tivesse dez anos. Eddie conseguia ouvir comentários desagradáveis na empresa. Coisas realmente nojentas sobre ele e sua mãe que o faziam querer vomitar suas refeições.

Ele realmente havia tentado. Eddie tentou até se casar com uma moça chamada Myra, mas ele não se sentia bem com isso, principalmente quando a mulher quis beijá-lo em um dos jantares. Para ele, precisava de amor e confiança. Ele precisava conhecer a pessoa muito bem antes de simplesmente ter qualquer coisa com ela. Isso se diferenciava muito dos pensamentos da época, mas para ele, era comum. Kaspbrak nunca se deitou com ninguém ou amou ninguém para beijar ou praticar sexo. Não... se ele amou alguém, não se lembrava. Quanto mais tentava, mais parecia se esquecer.

Com um olhar meio cansado, ele escovou os cabelos loiros para trás com os dedos e finalmente se levantou sem cerimônias, pegando os óculos e indo ao banheiro.

Era meio errado levar o bip da empresa com ele para o banheiro, mas Eddie realmente não se importava naquela manhã. Eram dias como aquele que o faziam mais ranzinza, apesar do rosto delicado como porcelana manter o olhar gentil e fofo de sempre. Escovando os dentes, ele verificou os nomes que haviam na pequena tela meio esverdeada, parando em um cliente em especial.

**R.R. Tozier.**  
**Horário: 8h AM**  
**Motorista: Brandis White**

Oito da noite... parecia um bom horário. Algo naquele nome o chamou a atenção e talvez Eddie pegasse o turno de Brandis. Sempre que ele dispensava um motorista, fazia questão de dizer que se houvesse cachê extra, pagaria ao mesmo na folha de salário. Eddie não era uma pessoa ruim e trabalhar para ele era calmo e justo.

— Eddie-Bear! — sua mãe chamou na porta de seu quarto e Eddie guardou o bip no bolso do pijama, indo atendê-la. — Oh, querido... já está acordado. Eu estou fazendo seu café da manhã. Tome seus remédios, ok?

Eddie assentiu em silêncio, se sentindo vazio sob os cuidados de sua própria mãe. Ele ainda sentia certa vontade de fugir, mas Sonia estava velha demais para se manter sozinha, apesar de ser muito ativa e sempre estar limpando a casa enorme onde moravam. Ele morava dentro de sua própria casa por obrigação, nunca tendo a privacidade que um homem adulto merecia ter.

Aquele dia passou tão devagar que Eddie achou estar em algum tipo de looping no tempo. O sonho e pensamentos recorrentes de sua infância que ele teve ao acordar foram esquecidos. Ele assinou papéis, fez as folhas de pagamentos, recebeu ligações indesejadas e sentiu-se esgotado ainda no fim da tarde, quando tomava suas pílulas junto de uma xícara de chá (ele evitava cafeína, pois acelerava seu ritmo cardíaco). No fim do dia, Eddie queria apenas dirigir.

Vestiu o uniforme da empresa e se dirigiu a uma das limousines na garagem. Ele acenou para Brandis, que estava deitado em uma das limousines abertas, descansando sob seu chapéu. O homem de terno acenou alegremente, feliz por estar tendo aquele tempo vago de cortesia de seu patrão.

Era um trabalho tranquilo. Eddie leu novamente o nome de seu cliente e se perguntou o que ele fazia; uma brincadeira ingênua de adivinhação que sempre o distraía: qual seria cor do vestido da debutante? Quantos desfiles aquela modela havia feito? Qual seria o emprego da celebridade que ele deslocaria naquela noite? Ator? Cantor? Diretor? Roteirista? Modelo? Eddie fazia uma pequena aposta em sua mente: se acertasse, lhe pagaria algum agrado calórico longe dos olhos de sua mãe. Se errasse, ficaria na linha no fim de semana com sua dieta.

Ele sorriu se lembrando do cupcake de morango que ele comeu na semana passada por ter acertado a cor do vestido da Madonna.

Eram oito horas em ponto quando ele estacionou na frente de um rico e luxuoso hotel. Estava vazio, o que deu a Eddie sendo conforto para se arrumar no banco, feliz por estar longe da imprensa. Era um tanto incômodo quando ele ia buscar celebridades em seus hotéis e havia cerca de trinta jornalistas frenéticos gritando logo ao lado. Eddie odiava o glamour da trabalho dessas pessoas, pois o atingia de certa forma.

Olhando para frente, enquanto ajeitava o retrovisor, ele conseguiu ouvir uma certa agitação do lado de fora. Certo de que talvez seja seu cliente [R.R.Tozier], o homem loiro alinhou seu chapéu e agarrou o volante, habituando-se a uma feição gentil e amigável quando a porta do carro bateu.

— Boa noite, senhor. Você é R.R.Tozier? — perguntou mecanicamente, ajeitando o retrovisor do carro para conseguir enxergar no fundo da limousine um homem de cabelos ruivos, bigode charmoso e óculos quadrados que sorriu abertamente.

— Por favor, não me chame assim. Richie está bom para mim. — ele diz simpático. Eddie engole seco, sentindo seu coração acelerar com o nome.

_Richie..._

— Desculpe, são normas. É indelicado de minha parte tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome. — disse e girou a chave da ingnição, afim de dar partida no carro. — Sr. Tozier, prefere a base que nos separa aberta ou fechada?

— Por Deus, irei pedir de novo, me chame de Richie. E deixe isso aberto, meu bom homem. Você descobrirá que eu odeio o silêncio e nunca calo a boca. — ele comentou enquanto retirava os óculos e abria um pequeno estojo que estava em seu bolso.

Ele usava uma blusa estampada realmente feia, e tinha um bigode da cor de seus cabelos. Eddie admitia que ele ficava bem de óculos.

— Então, meu agente disse que essa era a melhor empresa de limousines de Nova Iorque. Me faça dar uma nota boa no fim dessa viagem, caro amigo. — Richie continuou tagarelando enquanto colocava suas lentes de contato. Eddie dirigia devagar pelo tráfego afim de não atrapalhar o que o mesmo fazia. — Há quanto tempo trabalha como motorista?

— Desde que a empresa abriu. Cerca de dez anos. — ele disse. Não era de todo uma mentira. Richie guardara seus óculos e agora parecia interessado em tentar olhar o rosto de Eddie.

A limousine parou em um sinal vermelho e Richie se levantou um pouco, dando uma boa olhada em seu motorista.

— Deve ser divertido dirigir para tantas celebridades. Eu daria um braço para conhecer Madonna pessoalmente. — tagarelou enquanto voltava para seu lugar. Eddie sorriu animado com isso.

— Eu tive a oportunidade de dirigir para ela. Uma mulher realmente gentil. — disse educadamente e Richie bateu palmas animado, fazendo um som engraçado com a boca. Eddie teve a impressão de que já ouviu isso antes.

Esse sorriso... era como algo que ele já tinha visto.

O veículo voltou a andar.

— Que sortudo! — ele exclamou meio melodramatico. — Mesmo que eu fique entre esses caras, sou apenas o DJ que os diverte.

Eddie quase fez um mumucho quando notou ter errado o emprego de seu cliente. Parece que a dieta ainda estava de pé naquele fim de semana.

— Então o senhor é DJ? Parece um emprego de grandes expectativas. Soube que tudo está se atualizando com rapidez nessa área ultimamente. — Eddie diz simpático.

— Sim. Mas sou diferente dos DJ's que existem por ai. Tenho meu toque de originalidade. Aiô, querido amigo. — a voz que Richie imita fez Eddie congelar.

_"Eds, você quer ver minha voz de caipira?"_

Eddie teve que manobrar o volante para não bater em um poste. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo que precisava de seu inalador. Contudo, não era o momento. Não agora.

Richie franziu o cenho quando sentiu o veículo se mover de forma esquisita. Seu motorista, no entanto, estava respirando meio ofegante.

— Hey, hey! Tudo bem? — Eddie freiou bruscamente e para a surpresa de Tozier, eles estavam na frente do evento de gala. Jornalistas berravam e haviam flashes por todo lado, mas o DJ estava preocupado era com o homem loiro que respirava com dificuldades no banco do motorista. — Hey, amigão. Se acalme, ok? Precisa de alguma coisa? Eu posso pegar-

— Bombi- — Eddie apontou para um pequeno estojo preto ao lado. Richie pegou a coisa com as mãos tremendo, abrindo e derrubando diversos remédios. Finalmente, ele achou uma bombinha de asma e algo o fez se encolher com aquilo.

_"Tem gosto de bateria."_

— Aqui, aqui. Calma. Respire. — o ruivo instruiu e Eddie o encarou meio incerto, com o remédio na boca. Richie sorriu. — Ai está... olhe só, respirando. Cara, isso foi uma aventura. Me aqueceu para o meu show.

O loiro riu meio sem graça enquanto tossia ainda pela falta de ar. Richie o fitou por longos segundos.

— Me desculpe, eu não perguntei seu nome.

— Eddie Kaspbrak. — respondeu meio sussurrado. Richie abriu a boca, as lembranças voltando em sua mente como um raio.

_"Alô, Eddie Spaguetti!" um garoto alto magricela de óculos e cabelos ruivos agarrou um menino pequenininho de cabelos ruivos. Ele resmungou em seu abraço._

_"Não mexa no meu cabelo! E não me chame de Eddie Spaguetti!" o menino fofo respondeu com um toque de vermelho em suas bochechas. Haviam outras crianças... sim, haviam... mas Richie não se lembrava de seus rostos._

_"Oh, Eddie. Você adora. Meus apelidos são tão bons quanto chocolate." o menino ruivo fez graça e o loirinho riu, se encolhendo em seu moletom marrom._

— Eds? — Richie chamou-o e Eddie franziu o cenho para o apelido.

— Não me chame assim. — disse automaticamente e algo ali estava errado. Algo na ponta da língua de ambos, mas eles apenas não conseguiam se lembrar.

— Você... você... a gente... — Richie balbuciou e estendeu a mão para mexer nos fios loiros do homem, mas foi impedido quando a porta do veículo se abriu.

— Richie! Ande logo! — seu agente o puxou e Eddie se mexeu para virar para o homem que estava sendo arrancado da limousine. 

— Steve, espere! Eu acho que encontrei uma pessoa importante! — Richie dizia meio incerto quando a porta da limousine se fechou e ele foi cegado pelos flashes dos jornalistas.

— Você terá tempo para conversar com essa pessoa depois! Agora, estamos atrasados. — o agente instruiu e Richie foi arrastado por ele novamente, olhando para trás e vendo o último deslumbre do homem loiro de olhar tão confuso quanto o seu.

Após aquilo, no dia seguinte, eles apenas se esqueceram novamente, mesmo que dessa vez, ambos sentissem aquele vazio iminente aumentar conforme o tempo passasse. 


End file.
